Stonefur's History
by XxSilverStarDustxX
Summary: This is Stonefur's part of how he and Mistygfoot star  reacted as their true mother Bluestar gave them away to their true father Oakheart to live in RiverClan.
1. Chapter 1

**The cold snow ruffled the fur of a blue-gray tom as he cuddled close to a slender gray she-kit with ice-blue eyes who shivered heavily next to him. **_**Why did Bluefur bring us out here tonight?**_** The blue-gray tom thought to himself as another freezing breeze swept across the air. A blue-gray she-cat stood strong next to the two tiny kits, "Meet you're father," she mewed as a reddish-brown tom padded from behind a large boulder gazing at the two kits with his amber eyes. "Oakheart,"Bluefur muttered as another cool breeze swept across the air. The queen flicked her tail toward the gray she-kit "This is Mistykit, and her brother here is Stonekit." Oakheart purred as Mistykit padded over to him touching her nose to his. He seemed to be a little distracted though, as if he were thinking of something else that was on his broad headed mind at the moment. **_**Why are we here? I want answers.**_** Stonekit growled angrily, noticing Bluefur gazed at her son with her ice cold blue eyes. She only leaned down and grasped him by the scruff and followed Oakheart as he carried Mistykit across a river.**

** Stonekit sqirrmed in the grasp of his mother, trying to break away from her mighty jaws that carried him through the soft white blanket of snow that lay upon the forest floor. "Bl-Bluefur! Where are we going?" Stonekit mewed angrily, finally he broke away from his mother and stood infront of the blue-gray queen he noticed her blue eyes widened as her son gazed at her angrily. "What is going on Bluefur?" The kit demanded from the young she-cat. Her eyes sparkled as she lowered her head to touch noses with him, "You'll understand when you're older Stonekit." Oakheart had returned with Mistykit still in his jaws, he padded over to Bluefur pressing his nose to her ear, "I can take them now Bluefur." He muttered through a mouthful of Mistykit's fur. He placed the tiny she-kit on the ground and then licked Bluefur's muzzel, "I love you Bluefur." Oakheart picked Mistykit, and Stonekit up leaving the queen in the snow alone. **_**Bl-Bluefur! Wait w-whats going on? Don't let him take us! **_**Stonekit cried to himself as the reddish-brown tom carried them to a den in the middle of a clearing. He begged a queen with gray fur and yellow eyes to take care of them. **

**THE NEXT CHAPTER (MORNING)~**

** The young tom stirred in the warm, soft, moss nest as he begun to awaken from his slumber, it felt very nice to have been asleep next to his sister Mistykit once again even though a pang on sorrow filled his heart knowing that Mosskit had frozen to death the night before. **_**Don't blame anyone for Mosskit's death Stonekit. It was her time now be strong for her, and for Mistykit. Protect her with you're life. **_**Bluefur's words echoed in his mind as he stared at his sister who was still sleeping peacefully next to him and Graypool. "Wake up Mistykit." Graypool mewed lightly as she nosed the tiny kit awake, Stonekit wondered why she had woken the gray feline knowing they both had a long night. He turned to see his reddish-brown father Oakheart standing next to a huge light brown tabby tom with pale green eyes, and a twisted jaw the toms pale green eyes were gazing at Stonekit happily. "So these are you're kits Oakheart and Graypool?" The tom mewed lightly as he lay to his belly stareing at Stonekits pelt. "Handsome young tom, and beautiful little she-kit." the tom added quickly.**

** "This is Crookedstar," Oakheart mewed to his kits, the tom who had come into the den with their father was the clan leader, and their uncle. Stonekit felt honored to be the nephew to the RiverClan leader, and now he met his cousin Silverkit. She was a pretty silver tabby she-kit with beautiful blue eyes, Willowbreeze named her well. Mistykit was pleased to have met Silverkit, it was another she-kit to play with. "Oakheart how old are you're kits?" Crookedstar mewed to his brother as he licked the toms ear, Oakheart returned the licks and replied through a mouthful of Crookedstar's thick fur, "Four moons. Same as Silverkit." Willowbreeze sat up and stared at Graypool licking her head the two sisters purred as they shared tounges. **


	2. Chapter 2

** Stonekit jumped up from his nest as he stared outside the den Mistykit and Silverkit were outside playing and it was a long time since they had come inside to talk with Stonekit, or see if he wanted to play with them too. He was begining to worry for the two she-cats safety, so the strong young tom padded outside the den only to spot Rippleclaw sitting next to Fallowtail chatting about something that must have been intresting for the both of them. "Stonekit!" Oakheart called, the tom raced over to his son with Mistykit and Silverkit by his side, "Crookedstar wanted to see us." It had been two moons that they'd been in RiverClan, Stonekit couldn't understand why they were not allowed to see Bluefur anymore. Oakheart said something about it being against the warrior code, "Comon slow poke!" Silverkit taunted. With the thought shaken from his mind Stonekit bounded after the three cats, he stopped only because Rippleclaw jumped playfully infront of him, Rippleclaw was always friendly to Stonekit. Not much to Mistykit, or Silverkit though. He looked at Rippleclaw, comparing their sizes to one another, **_**He's so much bigger then me. . Will I get as big as Rippleclaw, Oakheart, or Crookedstar? **_

** Sitting inside the leaders den made Stonekit feel as strong as Crookedstar was, his deputy Timberfur was at his side. "You all are six moons. Are you ready to become apprentices?" Crookedstar mewed to the tiny kits, all three nodded and the RiverClan leader stood to his paws, Timberfur dipped his head as the tom padded from the den. Oakheart let Timberfur go first, then the two she-kits, and finally he and Stonekit followed them. Stonekit witnessed Crookedstar call the whole of RiverClan together. **

**Crookedstar: "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting. Stonekit, Silverkit, and Mistykit come here." Crookedstar's mew came friendly to the young cats. "This is a proud day for RiverClan, by naming apprentices we show RiverClan will survive and remain strong. Stonekit, Silverkit, and Mistykit from now on until you receive your warrior name's you will be known as Stonepaw, Silverpaw, and Mistypaw." Crookedstar looked down to Oakheart almost immediently, his eyes were kind toward his brother. **

**Crookedstar: "Oakheart, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Silverpaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your strength, and wisdom to Silverpaw, and teach her the skills that will make her a brave warrior of RiverClan." Oakheart padded toward his beautiful young niece, touching his nose to hers as Crookedstar continued.**

**Crookedstar: "Timberfur, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Mistypaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your bravery, and kindness to Mistypaw, and teach her the skills that will make her a brave warrior of RiverClan." Timberfur quickly bounded over toward the she-cat, touching his nose to hers as Crookedstar finished the apprentice cermoney.**

**Crookedstar: "I will be Stonepaw's mentor. I will pass on my strength, and courage to Stonepaw, and teach him the skills that will make him a brave warrior of RiverClan." Crookedstar looked at the blue-gray tom, touching his nose to Stonepaws wet, pink nose. **

**RiverClan: "Silverpaw! Mistypaw! Stonepaw!"**


	3. Chapter 3

** Crookedstar lowered his body to the ground, keeping his tail as still as a tree branch the RiverClan leader haunched his back limbs as he get himself ready to spring. Stonepaw sat silently watching his mentor with wide and intrested blue eyes, Crookedstar then heaved himself through the air pouncing ontop of the fat squirrel. It didn't stand a chance against Crookedstar, the leader had many things the squirrel didn't, youth, strenth, speed, and agility. "Did you see Stonepaw?" Crookedstar mewed as he turned to face the apprentice. "Yes Crookedstar." Stonepaw replied. With a slight tilt of his head Crookedstar focused his apprentice's gaze to a mouse that was munching of a berry, Stonepaw looked to his mentor. The tom only nodded and sat down with his prey at his paws, Stonepaw understood. It was his turn to show Crookedstar what he had learned. **_**I can do this! **_**Stonepaw crept foward, keeping his body low to the ground his tail unmoving. He padded foward a few more heartbeats, pouncing as Crookedstar had done landing ontop of the mouse. **_**I-I caught it! I really caught it! **_**Stonepaw nipped its neck, killing the mouse quickly. **

** "Nice catch!" A sweet voice yowled from across the river, Stonepaw looked up from his rey at a blue-gray she-cat with silver tinting her muzzel and ice blue eyes, she had a scar on her shoulder. **_**Who is that? **_**She was a very pretty she-cat, but he had no intrest in silly conversation right now, Crookedstar would be looking for him to see if he had caught the mouse. "BLUESTAR!" A white tom yowled, he raced over to the she-cat along with a dark brown tabby tom. Stonepaw growled, it was the new ThunderClan leader Fallowtail had told them about when he was still a kit in the nuscery. She replaced Sunstar as the leader only a moon ago, and the thought of her praising him was nice but he didn't need her approvel. He belonged in RiverClan with his mother Graypool, and father Oakheart. "Stonepaw!" Crookedstar yowled as he bounded over a bush landing beside his apprentice, "Are you okay? It took you quite a while to return?" Oakheart, Timberfur, and Mistypaw followed him. "Oh. . I-I uh, I-" Stonepaw begun intil Timberfur growled as he looked at Bluestar. "Should you really be that close to the border? Trying to watch our young now Bluestar?" **

** Bluestar only growled, the dark brown tabby tom spat back at Timberfur "Why should she do that fish-face? ThunderClan doesn't need to watch you're young apprentices!" the tom was very protective of Bluestar, but the white tom stood infront of him whispering something to the toms ears. He then turned back toward the RiverClan cats, "Forgive Tigerclaw. He is protective of Bluestar." Crookedstar flicked his tail, "Its fine." Oakheart bent his head low so he could whisper into his son and daughter's ears, "The blue-gray she-cat is Bluestar, that long-haired white tom is her nephew Whitestorm, and the dark brown tabby tom is Tigerclaw." Oakheart licked Mistypaw's ear, the she-cat pulled away. Stonepaw's eyes widened, Mistypaw was usually always her daddys little girl, she never did that to Oakheart before. Was she mouse-brained? "I'm way prettier then that dumb old ThunderClan she-cat, right Oakheart?" Mistypaw yowled loudly, it didn't seem to bother Bluestar though. The ThunderClan leader only purred in amusment in what Mistypaw had said trying to hurt her feelings, "Yes of course Mistypaw, you're more beautiful then that ThunderClan she-cat." Suprisingly Oakheart's words seemed to have stung deepier into her soul then Mistypaws words but, that wasn't important right now.**

** Crookedstar dipped his head to the ThunderClan cats across the river, "See you tonight at the gathering Bluestar," the RiverClan leader yowled he looked at Stonepaw happily before adding, "Hopefully Tigerclaw will have learned manners by then." The tom turned and padded off, Oakheart and Mistypaw right behind him, Stonepaw picked his mouse up and padded off with Timberfur right behind him. **_**I want to go to this gathering, so I can see Bluestar, and the rest of ThunderClan, they seem. . Nice. . **_**As Stonepaw padded into camp he was taken off of his paws by a flash of silver tabby fur, "S-Si-Silverpaw!" he yowled in shock that the she-cat had taken him down so easily. The she-cat purred licking Stonepaw's ear. "Hi!" she mewed as a hyper kit would. He growled in displeasure, giving Silverpaw a hint to get off of him, "Why are you so hyper Silverpaw?" He mummured. The silver tabby was jumping all around, Mistypaw padded over with Graypool, and Willowbreeze. "Crookedstar said we can go on the trip with him to the gathering tonight!" So he would be able to go on the gathering patrol, he would see Bluestar there now. It was very pleasing to be able to see her once again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**With the moon full tonight the RiverClan cats gathered around Crookedstar, awaiting to leave for the gathering tonight. This was a moment Stonepaw knew he wouldn't forget, nor would Silverpaw or Mistypaw, this was their first gathering to meet all the clan cats, learn names the clans scents, their deputies, leaders, and medicine cats. Stonepaw even thought he would be able to make friends within the different clans, maybe even in ThunderClan. "RiverClan lets get going!" Crookedstar yowled turning around and racing out of the camp, Stonepaw followed Oakheart and Timberfur through the forest. He ran as fast as he could, but warriors had past him the tom felt so weak racing along side the warriors. Even Mistypaw and Silverpaw could keep up with Crookedstar easily, they didn't seem tired at all. Mudfur, the medicine cat apprentice to Shellheart stopped, stareing at Stonepaw, "Are you okay Stonepaw?" the medicine cat apprentice mewed easily, not trying to anger Stonepaw at all. "Yeah," Stonepaw panted, "Lets go Mudfur." The two friends raced together after their clan, intil Stonepaw stopped right before he slammed into Graypool. The queen turned to her son, "were here Stonepaw. Go ahead and make some friends," Stonepaw smiled happily and raced past Graypool, leaving Mudfur behind he even raced past his denmates only to be stopped by a large paw that slammed onto his tail, Stonepaw looked at his tail only to see two paws rested on it, Crookedstar and Oakheart had stopped him. **

**"Stonepaw," Crookedstar mewed. The RiverClan leader looked at his brother nodding then standing to his paws leading RiverClan down the path and into the clearing, Silverpaw and Mistypaw tried to slip past Oakheart but were stopped aswell, "Listen you three," Oakheart begun. He lowered his head so he could make eye contact with all three apprentices, "You can have friends in the clans, but you're loyalty-" Silverpaw cut him off quickly, "Our loyalty remains in RiverClan, don't say anything to any cat that will make RiverClan seem weak," the apprentice stopped as she looked at Oakhearts firm gaze, letting the warrior finish what she was saying. "Or open to an attack. Understood?" The three nodded and were dismissed. Stonepaw dipped his head to show his respect for his father before he raced down bumping into a gray she-cat. "Oh. . I'm sorry!" he mewed quickly, the she-cat looked at him with wide, angry eyes. "Watch where you're going fish-face!" she spat. **_**Fish-face? **_**Stonepaw growled, flexing his claws into the dirt, "Stop!" a voice called, Stonepaw looked up to see a young brown tabby tom bound over, "I'm sorry. My name is Onepaw, this is Ashpaw." the tom mewed. **

**Ashpaw growled, as she looked over to Onepaw "I can tell him my own name Onepaw." Stonepaw felt a little strange, sitting infront of two apprentices from another clan, "We're WindClan apprentices," Onepaw mewed he padded foward sniffing Stonepaw's pelt. "And you're a RiverClan cat! You seem to be new here, are you an apprentice?" Ashpaw licked her chest fur, "Of course he is Onepaw, or else he would have known who I am. WindClans most prised apprentice! The bea-" Onepaw cut her off quickly, as if it were just to silence the she-cat for her own good because all Stonepaw really heard out of her mouth was, 'blah, blah, blah.' "The beautiful apprentice Ashpaw!" Onepaw finished in a minicking tone. Stonepaw purred his amusment, "Im Stonepaw, nice to meet you two." **_**Atleast it's nice to meet Onepaw. . . Ashpaw is kinda. . . Annoying already even though I don't know her.**_** A black and white tom padded foward, he seemed nice. His scent carried the same as Onepaw, and Ashpaw's scent. He was a WindClan cat too. He flicked his tail to them and they dipped their heads in good-bye to Stonepaw. **

**A yowl from the high rock sounded, Raggedstar had started the gathering a few heart beats ago, but he was only talking of ShadowClan thriving. Stonepaw zoned out intil the black-and-white tom he had seen dismiss Onepaw, and Ashpaw away from him moments ago, "Heatherstar is dead, I am WindClan's leader now with Deadfoot as my deputy." Crookedstar turned to face the tom, "Welcome as a leader. Tallstar." Bluestar, and Raggedstar nodded their agreement allowing Tallstar to speak once again, "I have one new apprentice within WindClan, his name is Onepaw." The gathered cats chanted Onepaw's name. "Onepaw! Onepaw!" Stonepaw joined them yowling the apprentices name. Bluestar dipped her head to Tallstar, "Congratulations on becoming leader, and you're new apprentice. May I speak on ThunderClan's behalf now?" The blue-gray she-cat's eyes reminded Stonepaw about something but he couldn't place a whisker on it. It didn't matter anyways, that was a ThunderClan she-cat. Not one of his clanmates. Tallstar nodded and backed away to side beside Crookedstar, "I Bluestar leader of ThunderClan have named new apprentices aswell, Sandpaw, Ravenpaw, and Dustpaw." Once again the clans yowled the names of the apprentices, Stonepaw noticed a pale ginger she-cat sitting next to the white tom from yesturday. **_**That must be Sandpaw. . **_


	5. Chapter 5

** Crookedstar jumped down from his spot on the great rock, glaring at Raggedstar with angry eyes, ShadowClan had been stealing prey from RiverClan. He had the perfect proof too, a dead rabbit with ShadowClan scent on it, the scent of his warrior Brokentail. Stonepaw had a feeling that there would be a battle between the two clans, something in his heart made him greatful that they didn't have to fight ThunderClan. He looked around for Bluestar, he found her sitting with Oakheart, they were talking about something. **_**Oakheart is Bluestar's friend?**_** Stonepaw padded foward, he became inside earshot of the two cats, Oakheart and Bluestar turned their heads to face the apprentice. "Who is this young tom?" Bluestar mewed. Stonepaw looked to his father, waiting for him to be inturduced. "This is my son, Stonepaw, the she-cat you seen yesturday is his sister Mistypaw." Bluestar leaned down her blue eyes fixing on his blue eyes. "Handsome young son you have Oakheart, and a beautiful daughter." Bluestar was a kind cat, she looked at Stonepaws father with friendly blue eyes as the white tom from yesturday and the pale ginger she-cat padded over to their leader. "This is Whitestorm," Bluestar mewed to Stonepaw, the apprentice looked at the powerful warrior. He would hate to have to fight Whitestorm in any type of battle. "This is his apprentice, Sandpaw."**

** The pale ginger apprentice stared at Stonepaw, her pale green eyes showed that she didn't tend to be friends with him. Whitestorm nodded to Stonepaw in a firm hello then padded closer to Bluestar whispering in her ear, as the tom stepped back Bluestar rose to her paws, "ThunderClan is leaving now. Good-bye Oakheart and Stonepaw." The three ThunderClan cats raced off toward the group of ThunderClan warriors who were awaiting their leader. Bluestar passed each cat and lead them back towards there side of the forest, "Come along Stonepaw. Crookedstar is waiting." Oakheart padded off his son following his immediently, the blue-gray apprentice had noticed something strange about Bluestar, but once again he couldn't quite put a claw on it. He padded next to Silverpaw, the she-cat was talking with an apprentice. It was Ashpaw, the WindClan she-cat dipped her head and followed Tallstar out of the clearing. That just left ShadowClan, and RiverClan. Crookedstar and Raggedstar were stareing at each other angrily, Stonepaw wished they wouldn't be like that towards each other just because of Brokentail. This wasn't the time to be thinking of a fight, the gathering had been made for clans to check on one another, and well. . . Be friendly for the night that there is the full moon bright above the sky. **

** "RiverClan we're leaving now. Good evening to you Raggedstar." Crookedstar padded off with Timberfur behind him, Silverpaw and Willowbreeze were right next to the RiverClan leader, Stonepaw knew it must have been hard for Silverpaw to be an apprentice in RiverClan. She was Crookedstar's daughter and every cat in the clan expected her to be as amazing as her father. The she-cat had said all she wanted was to be a good warrior, she knew that she wouldn't be as great as Crookedstar. She wanted to be normal. Stonepaw padded slowly beside Mistypaw, the two were tired from the long trip and just awaited to get back to camp and sleep. **_**I wish I would become a warrior already! I'll be an amazing warrior, and a leader like Crookedstar!**_** Stonepaw thought, he always dreamed of becoming a leader, he knew it would take a lot of work and he would have to live through each battle to even become a full warrior of RiverClan. He was small, that played a part in his strength level. "Stonepaw," Mistypaw mewed. She was looking very worried for her brother, "We've reached camp. You look sick maybe it'd be best if you asked Mudfur, or Shellheart for some kind of herbs." The gray she-cats eyes were kind, Stonepaw loved it about her. It made him feel happy to look into her big, beautiful blue eyes. "No, I'm fine Mistypaw." **


	6. Chapter 6

** Dawn light poored inside the den as Stonepaw slept in his soft moss nest, he had been sleeping for as long as he could but the young apprentice knew he had training with Crookedstar now so he forced his blue eyes open and stood to his paws. Mistypaw lifted her head, blinking three quick times so her ice-blue eyes could get use to the dawn light, "S-Stonepaw!" she gasped as her eyes widened. Her voice woke Silverpaw from her doze, even the silver tabby's blue eyes widened as she too looked at Stonepaw. "What?" the apprentice grummbled. The two she-cats stood out of their nests and he finally noticed it, they had gotten bigger but they were smaller then he was. "You've grown!" Silverpaw yowled. He purred proudly, now they couldn't say he was smaller then they were, he was proud to be larger then the two she-cats. "Stonepaw, come along. Time for battle training." Crookedstar mewed as he poked his head into the apprentices den, Mistypaw and Silverpaw already had three moons of fight training, while he had only two. This would probally be his final day of training as an apprentice, Crookedstar had kept them as apprentices for moons now. **

** Crookedstar padded out of the camp his apprentice following him silent as the wind itself Stonepaw didn't want to bother Crookedstar about anything at the moment. The RiverClan leader spun around and charged at his apprentice, Stonepaw froze his eyes wide with shock. He hadn't expected Crookedstar to attack him like this out of nowhere, the apprentice used his two moons of training and fell to his back, taking his powerful back paws and fliping Crookedstar over onto his side. **_**Gottcha! **_**Stonepaw leapt ontop of his mentor his claws shethed, pinning the RiverClan leader down. "Good work Stonepaw, ma-" Crookedstar stopped growling as the apprentice let him up, the tom sniffed the air. "ShadowClan," turning to Stonepaw the RiverClan leader continued, "Go tell Timberfur to get a patrol now." Stonepaw looked amazed, Crookedstar didn't stand a chance in StarClan to fight off a patrol of ShadowClan warriors they would kill him! **_**He will be okay Stonepaw, go and hurry!**_** A sweet voice mewed in his ear. Stonepaw turned and raced towards the camp, Timberfur was sitting next to Oakheart, and Silverpaw. Mistypaw was taking a nap next to the apprentices den, he yowled and Timberfur looked at him wide eyes.**

** Timberfur bounded over to the apprentice, Mistypaw had woken up from her nap and padded over to her mentor. "Stonepaw, Silverpaw, and Mistypaw this is you're first battle, don't under estemate ShadowClan." Timberfur warned and raced out of RiverClans camp, Stonepaw led them to Crookedstar's location. He could smell ShadowClan, and noticed a black tabby she-cat charge towards Crookedstar, Stonepaw growled and raced at her with amazing speed and tackled the she-cat quickly. "Why you little-" Stonepaw scratched the cat across her muzzel silencing the she-cat. The two clawed at each other the she-cat broke free and swung her claw at his left ear, cutting a deep 'v' shape inside the ear. He yowled in pain, he could feel blood pouring from his ear. It hurt! Stoneaw fliped the she-cat and bit into her scruff. Stonepaw sent the she-cat racing back to her own tettoriety. He looked around noticing RiverClan was winning the battle, ShadowClan was retreating. Raggedstar and Crookedstar fought bravely against one another. Stonepaw had never seen two cats fight each other with such power.**


	7. Chapter 7

** Stonepaw padded off towards Mudfur, the young tom had taken the full duties of a medicine cat, his mentor had retired about a moon ago Stonepaw was happy for his friend. He had felt whole now, "Stonepaw what happened to you're ear?" Graypool raced to the tom, licking his torn ear feircely, Mudfur growled low to take the she-cat's attetion off of her son. "Here," Mudfur placed cobwebs on his ear to sto the bleeding. Stonepaw dipped his head to the medicine cat before he padded off in search of his sister, and his cousin. Silverpaw was laying on her belly, she didn't looked tired from the battle Stonepaw then looked at Mistypaw was sitting next to her mentor Timberfur. The deputy had gotten badly hurt in the battle, it didn't look good. Mudfur sighed, padding over to Crookedstar mewling something into the RiverClan leader's ear. Stonepaw had wondered what it was that had made Mudfur hurry over to Crookedstar with such urgercy. The tom jumped onto the high rock, his tail held high in the light of the moon. **

**Crookedstar: "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting." Crookedstar looked at the three apprentices infront of him. "Stonepaw, Silverpaw, and Mistypaw come here."**

**Crookedstar: "I, Crookedstar leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice . He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Stonepaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"**

**Stonepaw: "I do."**

**Crookedstar: "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Stonepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Stonefur. StarClan honors your intellgence, and your courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." Crookedstar rested his muzzel on Stonefur's head, the young warrior licked his former mentors shoulder in respect.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Crookedstar: "I, Crookedstar leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice . She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Mistypaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"**

**Mistypaw: "I do."**

**Crookedstar: "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Mistypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Mistyfoot. StarClan honors your strength, and wisedome, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." Crookedstar rested his muzzel on Mistyfoot's head, she did as her brother had done and licked Crookedstars shoulder. Lastly, Crookedstar turned to his own daughter with proud eyes, **

**Crookedstar: "I, Crookedstar leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice . She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Silverpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"**

**Silverpaw: "I do."**

**Crookedstar: "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Silverpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Silverstream. StarClan honors your independence and your courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." Crookedstar rested his muzzel on his daughters head, she purred and licked her fathers shoulder giving him nothing but pure respect.**

**RiverClan: "Mistyfoot! Stonefur! Silverstream!" **


	9. Chapter 9

** Stonefur lay in the sunlight, resting from the sun high hunting patrol he was on with Mistyfoot, Silverstream, and Oakheart the new RiverClan deputy ever since Timberfur sadly died from his injuries from the shadowclan battle. Mistyfoot padded over to her brother a worried look on her face, "Shadekit is missing, Crookedstar asked if we'd look by the ThunderClan border by the river." Stonefur nodded and stood to his paws, following Mistyfoot out of the camp. Shadekit was a very important kit to Stonefur, he would ask Crookedstar to be the little she-kits mentor when she was six moons old. Stonefur sniffed the air, ThunderClan was out on a patrol but it was only one cat. Who was it? Shaking his head the tom padded toward the river to take a drink, the sun was beaming down very heavily on his blue-gray pelt. "Shadekit!" Mistyfoot called, Stonefur jumped in suprise from his sisters yowl he raced to where the gray she-cat was standing. She was stareing in horror into the river, Shadekit was strugling to stay above the surface, "S-Shadek-kit!" Stonefur jumped into the river, swiming toward the small kit, he grasped her fur in his jaws. As he drug her to the RiverClan tettoriety, Mistyfoot's gray fur bristled angrily, he couldn't turn around to the look because the waves were pounding against him whole body, almost strong making him let go of Shadekit. As he entered shallow waters, he placed Shadekit on the ground. **

** "Shadekit never do that again, whats wrong with you are you that mouse brained." Mistyfoot sat down as her brother scolded the almost drowned kit, the young feline was shaking, not from the cool breeze but from the fear she felt from Stonefur as he scolded her for her actions. "Lets get back Mistyfoot," Stonefur picked the kit up and padded off, looking back at his sister, she was growling as she looked across the river the ThunderClan leader padded over to the river. B-Bluestar! Stonefur thought as he looked at her, why would she be so close to the border. Bluestar knew she wasn't allowed closer then what she was, "Hey you! Get away from the RiverClan border!" Mistyfoot snapped at the she-cat, Bluestar's ears flattened and she raced off. What was wrong, she was leader of ThunderClan, and rumor had it she had kits but they were taken by a fox from the nuscery. Stonefur couldn't worry about her though, he was a full RiverClan cat while she was a full ThunderClan. They had nothing to do with each other, he wasn't her buisness, and she wasn't his.**

** THE END! :)**


End file.
